Compressed gas has many applications such as in pneumatics, energy storage, vehicles, and many more. Industries that use automation equipment or automated systems require applications with compressed gas, such as pneumatic equipment.
Gas compression systems are used to raise the pressure of compressed gas. Currently, some pressure storage containers have the ability to store to around 875 bars of pressure. Generally, gas can be compressed up to 30 bars without requiring a great increase in cost and energy. However, to compress gas to exceed 30 bars of pressure, the cost and energy required greatly increases. Therefore, there is a great difference between the ability to store high pressure gas and easily compress high pressure gas.